Spéciaux
by a.a.k88
Summary: A une réunion de parents d’élèves, une directrice exprime quelques unes de ses inquiétudes à John Winchester. Ses fils sont spéciaux... très, très spéciaux.


_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas..._

**Titre: **Spéciaux

**Auteur :** Lady Ophelia

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Sommaire :** A une réunion de parents d'élèves, une directrice exprime quelques unes de ses inquiétudes à John Winchester. Ses fils sont spéciaux... très, très spéciaux.

**Estimations :** PG

**Dénégations: **Ni les garçons, ni leur père ne m'appartiennent.

* * *

John Winchester pensait être un salaud rusé. Il pensait pouvoir passer comme si de rien n'étaient dans les réunions de parents d'élèves, lui faire le coup de la voix charmante, _hé bien, Madame, mes garçons sont spéciaux, _et _oh, c'est tellement dur pour eux d'avoir perdu leur maman si jeunes._ Comme si ça ne faisait pas vingt-cinq ans qu'elle enseignait et qu'elle n'en pas avait pas déjà vu passer à côté d'elle avec un accent grave une ou dix fois.

Mes garçons sont spéciaux.

Spéciaux.

_Spéciaux._

C'est comme ça qu'ils appelaient ça maintenant?

Dean lui avait fait croire plus d'histoires rusées durant sa première semaine que la plupart des pros-de-l'escroquerie-en-formation n'avaient essayé en un an. Il avait raté un mois de contrôles et puis s'était retourné et n'avait eu qu'une seule réponse –toujours à la question la plus simple— fausse à un examen, et s'était contenté de sourire comme s'il avait tout prévu. Ce sourire!

Rien que les farces allaient faire partir certains de ses meilleurs professeurs à la retraite. Juste la semaine dernière, il avait rendu un bref rapport d'histoire sur la Rome antique. Mr. Dufrene avait malheureusement été incapable de le noter, puisqu'il avait été _entièrement _écrit en _Latin_. Pendant qu'il avait attendu qu'un professeur du lycée local le traduise, il avait donné un A au garçon, pour la pure maîtrise du langage, sinon pour la légère admiration secrète de l'audace derrière son utilisation.

Il se trouvait que ça n'avait pas du tout été un devoir d'histoire. Pas le moins du monde… et c'était entièrement inapproprié pour un garçon de son âge. Elle avait été secrètement horrifiée de découvrir qu'une copie de la traduction circulait dans la salle des profs.

Elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire d'à quel point le poème humoristique avait été malin.

Trois semaines avant ça, ils avaient pensé qu'il séchait les cours. Il avait été pris à quelques secondes de réussir à convaincre les filles de le faire entrer dans leur vestiaire, racontant une histoire ridicule sur à quel point c'était difficile de s'intégrer et si ces dames voulaient bien gentiment l'aider à gagner son pari? Deux filles, des premières années, quand même, lui mangeaient directement dans la main. C'était les yeux… et les fossettes.

En parlant de fossettes… Sam.

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide.

Mlle Barrone, l'institutrice de deuxième année, avait juré, avec Dieu pour témoin, que si elle entendait la phrase, 'mais Dean a dit,' une fois de plus, elle démissionnait sur le champ, au diable son contrat.

Le jour suivant, elle avait été dans le bureau durant la récréation, racontant comme le gentil petit Sam était resté plus tard pour nettoyer la classe après l'école et avait parlé d'une histoire qu'il avait lue et n'était-il pas simplement le plus charmant et le plus gentil des petits garçons. Son professeur de dessin s'était presque effondrée émotionnellement quand Sam avait dessiné un portrait de sa famille. Il lui avait chuchoté dans l'oreille qu'il voulait qu'elle garde le dessin, parce qu'il avait aussi dessiné sa maman dessus, et le voir allait peut-être rendre Papa et Dean tristes. Il avait souri et dit qu'elle était très jolie, et qu'il l'avait dessinée comme sur la photo que Dean gardait, et c'était bien, non? La pauvre femme n'avait cessé de renifler durant une réunion d'équipe et avait repris le dessin chez elle.

Le problème principal de Sam, c'était qu'il était trop avancé pour sa classe. Il finissait rapidement ses exercices, et cherchait immédiatement quelque chose d'autre à faire. Ce quelque chose était généralement parler à quiconque était près de lui… ou s'avancer dans ses livres, ce qui conduisait inévitablement à un jeu de vingt questions avec son institutrice, que la femme ne semblait jamais gagner. En tant normal, ils l'auraient fait passer en troisième année, cependant…

La troisième année était dans la même aile que la sixième… juste deux portes en dessous. Dean était en sixième année.

Deux Winchesters au même endroit en même temps… traversant les halls et partageant un temps de midi?

Non. Juste _non_.

Mais ça… cette dernière …_débandade!_ C'était simplement la limite… la dernière goûte absolue.

"Mr. Winchester, je ne crois pas que vous compreniez réellement le sérieux de la situation. Vos fils étaient en train de diriger un plateau clandestin de devoirs. Ils font payer leurs camarades pour faire leurs devoirs à leur place! J'ai attrapé Dean en train d'_arnaquer_, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, deux élèves de cinquième année hier!"

John Winchester remua légèrement sur son siège, lui lançant un regard qui disait clairement, _bien joué, Dean, _alors qu'il lui souriait de manière contrite, faisant miroiter ses yeux noisettes et ses fossettes vers elle.

Bon Dieu, c'était génétique.

"S'il est question d'argent, madame, je vais m'assurer qu'il les rembourse." Sa voix moelleuse était désolée, de façon adéquate, et profondément sincère. Elle commençait à vraiment réaliser à quel point Dean avait été très près de s'introduire dans ce vestiaire.

"Oh, ce n'était pas de l'argent. C'était apparemment des M&M's. A la cacahuète, si je ne me trompe pas." Son ton était sec. _J'ai une règle avec votre nom dessus, _était ce que son ton sous-entendait. _Je n'éduquerai pas mes fils pour qu'ils soient des pros-de-l'escroquerie et des arnaqueurs. _Ecrivons ça sur le tableau une centaine de fois, Mr. Winchester.

Il remua à nouveau, plus comme un élève récalcitrant qu'un ancien marine. "Ca ressemble à Dean. Je vais m'assurer de lui parler, et d'y mettre un terme."

Son sourcil se souleva. Pas si vite, mon bonhomme. "Et Sam?"

Il souleva son sourcil en retour. Est-ce qu'il commençait à faire plus chaud ici? "Sam? Sam est en deuxième année!"

Vraiment, monsieur, est-ce que vous avez _rencontré _vos fils?

"Oui, _Sam_. Il écrivait les devoirs d'Histoire et d'anglais, pendant que Dean s'occupait des maths et des sciences. Je crois que les honoraires de Sam vont d'une barre de Snickers à un livre de bandes dessinées, ça dépend de la longueur de la tâche. Le travail est assez bon, surtout pour Sam. Les devoirs de sixième année n'atteignent pas vraiment le A, mais ils s'en approchent. En ce qui concerne Dean, s'il travaillait aussi consciencieusement pour lui et non juste par profit, hé bien, je pense ses notes seraient bien différentes."

L'expression de John était manifestement fière, et elle soupçonnait que sa fierté avait moins à voir avec le potentiel académique de ses fils qu'avec leur avenir évident en tant qu'esprits criminels supérieures. Elle résista à l'envie de lancer son dictionnaire intégral d'Oxford vers son sourire lumineux. Le sourire de Dean. Les fossettes de Sam.

Ugh. Dieu n'existait pas.

"Hé bien, madame, ils sont spéciaux, comme je vous l'ai dit." Son ton était léger, mais subtilement teinté de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore entendu.

Spéciaux.

Mes garçons sont spéciaux.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Mr. Winchester. Vos fils sont spéciaux." Elle croisa son regard, une entende passant entre eux. "Ce sont les spéciaux qui demandent le plus d'attention. Ils semblent en réclamer à corps et à cris."

Il sembla très triste, ses yeux blessés et elle senti un pique soudain de compassion pour le professeur de dessin de Sam, pauvre fille. "Je fais de mon mieux pour eux."

Elle soupira, se reculant de la confrontation. "C'est tout ce que nous pouvons demander. Ce sont des garçons spéciaux; ils veulent vous rendre fier."

Il sourit doucement, et elle sourit en retour avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. "C'est toujours le cas."


End file.
